Twisted
by Kafira-chan
Summary: What happens when Mai decides to take revenge on Naru? Will things turn out okay or have things been twisted from the start? Rated because of Alcohol


_I do not own Ghost Hunt, unfortunately that means I don't own Naru or Lin. *tear* Please R and R. This is my first FanFic. Tell me how I did please._

Mai stared out the window longingly at the sun shining for the first time in a week. She rested her elbows on the papers she was supposed to be filing for her boss she maybe not so affectionately calls Naru, short for Narcissistic.

She growled under her breath for the hundredth time since she came into work no more than an hour before she decided to stare out the window. 'Stupid, mean Naru made me come in today when its finally nice outside! I should get him back! Revenge will be sweet… or in the form of sweets!' Mai though evilly.

So she got down to her planning. 'Drugging his tea? No too mean. Putting lots and lots of sugar in his tea? No, just more work for me when I have to brew more. Calling Madoka and telling her Naru wants her to come and visit? Hmm… That's actually a good idea but I might keep that one for later.' That's when she spotted it, an ad at the bottom of the newspaper to the side of her desk. It was advertising Twisted tea. Mai grinned evilly, she had decided on what to do.

"Naru, I need to run to the store to pick up more tea! We're running low." She yelled. It was the truth anyway. He drank close to a box a day, on a good day so it wasn't surprising.

She waited a moment to hear if there was a reply from her boss's office and when there was none she ran off, barely able to keep down her excitement at finally being able to get revenge on her genius boss.

Coming back into his office a half hour later with four boxes of his favorite type of tea and a case of twisted tea Mai set to work on first brewing cup of tea for Naru, then she dumped out half and added in alcoholic tea. She settled her face into what she hopped was her normal smile before heading into Naru's dim office.

"Here's some tea Naru." Grin still in place she waited for a thank you as she always did. When none came she heaved a fake sigh before stomping backing into the reception room, evil grin going full blast.

Mai sat on the couch, evil grin in place and waited for the yell for more tea. Lin walked out of his office seconds after she got settled to see the brown haired girl perched on the couch with an evil look on her face. Being a wise person he quickly retreated back into his office and out of the line of fire before any attention could be diverted to him. He'd leave that up to his young boss.

Exactly twenty-seven minutes and fifty-four seconds after Mai had brought Naru his tea the command for more tea sounded from the office. "Mai, tea!" Mai almost jumped for joy. He hadn't suspected anything and better yet he had asked for more tea. Excitement tied her stomach in knots as she fits him more of the spiked tea. Operation get revenge on Naru was working!

She brought him the spiked tea two more times before she saw any change in him. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his concentration seemed to be suffering. Mai did a little happy dance in her head. It was only one in the afternoon and she had him in the jaws of her revenge. She brought him one last tea, hopping to trick him into letting her go home early but instead she got the surprise.

She set the tea on the desk in front of Naru with a grin. "Here you go Naru." Waiting for a thank you, as always, Mai thought about how best to ask for the rest of the day off. Before she could figure out the best way to approach the subject to even a drunk Naru, the Naru in question stood from his desk without touching his tea and made his slow, unbalanced way around his desk towards the door and more specifically Mai.

She didn't know what to do, or what he was doing so she just stood still and hoped he would say something to clear up what was happening. Instead he makes everything clear a different way. Pinning her against the closed door with his hands on both sides of her head Naru looked at Mai with a drunken smile. He felt her heart rate speed up to a galloping rate as he pressed himself closer to her and felt her hot breath come in shorter pants as fear and excitement filled her. 'What is Naru doing?' Mai asked as she pushed his chest, trying to get him away. He leaned closer until his face filed her vision, his warm breath blowing softly over her face filling her senses with the sweet smell of tea.

The next thing Mai knew Naru's soft lips were pressed softly against hers in a chaste kiss. Mai's heart rate went through the roof and stayed there even when Naru pulled away. A small smile graced Naru's lips while Mai simply stood there stunned.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Naru whispered against her lips before pressing his against hers again. All thoughts fled her mind as she pushed her lips harder against Naru's, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his black hair as she had longed to do for a long time. Naru licked her lips, begging for entrance which she gladly gave, moaning as his tongue explored her mouth and she readily returned the favor. Before either of them knew it lack of oxygen was making them light headed, making them have to draw back for air.

Big brown eyes stared into blues ones. Naru smirked suddenly. "Oh and maybe you should see how well I can hold my alcohol before trying to spike my tea next time." It all clicked into place for Mai suddenly.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT DRUNK!!!?? YOU'RE JUST ACTING!?" Anger and hurt laced Mai's voice as she yelled at the smirking Naru.

"Not about all of it. I really had wanted to kiss you for a long time. An opportunity presented itself so I took it." Naru smiled an actual smile, "I love you Mai." Mai stared at him in shock at what he was saying before leaning in and answering his unasked question with another kiss.

They left the office early that day to go on their first date. Mai, smiling happily as she walked next to Naru was happily oblivious to the fact that Naru knew of her plans of revenge. He even pushed them along even. He called her in on the first sunny day in a week even though she had it off, he made it seem like she didn't. He put the newspaper on her desk, open to the twisted tea ad. He watched he leave to get more tea and the twisted tea, after hiding three boxes of tea in Lin's office. He smiled down at the girl beside him, all had gone as he had hoped.


End file.
